The Return
by cookiecatfan
Summary: When Steven goes to the barn to visit Peridot and lapis, Peridot sees a thing in the sky. When Steven got his telescope he sees that it is a homeworld ship.
1. Chapter 1: Thing in the sky

Steven ran happily towards the barn where Lapis was waiting for Steven. "Hi Lapis and Peridot."He greeted. "Oh hey Steven."Lapis looked at Peridot who was looking at the sky. "Peridot?"Steven asked "Why are you looking in the sky?""Hey Steven i'm just looking at that weird thing in the sky. Peridot said. "How come?"Steven asked."Because it is coming towards us." Steven looked at Peridot "Hold on let me get my telescope!" Then he ran back to his house. "Whats a telescope?"Peridot asked herself.

Steven grabbed his telescope "Whats the rush?"Pearl asked. "Well there is this thing in the sky and Peridot wants to see it closer."Steven said. "Thing in the sky?"Pearl looked at Steven. "Let me call the others."Pearl rushed towards the temple.

Peridot saw the crystal gems rush in and quickly conected the telescope together "Whats with them?"Peridot asked."Oh well I don't know I was wondering the same thing to...""It''s a homeworld ship!"Garnet interupted and steven looked at each other "What?""Their coming back?!"Amethyst asked. "I dont want to battle them again!"she complained. "Brace yourselves... their back."Garnet said.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

"We have to tell everyone to evacuate!"Garnet said."But what about Steven?"Pearl asked." What about me?"Steven looked looked at pearl then at Steven"He'll stay with us. We battled Homeworld with him.""Please don't remind me I could still remember what Amethyst did to me."Peridot said remembering that time."Well...I guess Steven could fight with us since he already fought a certain Homeworld gem"Pearl said looking at Peridot. Peridot blushed "At least I changed."She looked out the window where he could still see the ship coming closer to Beach city. "I hope they don't shatter Peridot"he thought.

As the people of beach city evacuated in fear Greg looked at Steven who was now in tears "Whats wrong Steven?"Greg asked."Dad? What if I get shattered?"Steven asked. Greg looked at Steven "You'll be alright. Just don't give your hopes up."Greg then gave Steven a kiss on the cheek then left waving goodbye. "Your ready Steven?"Garnet asked. Steven nodded his head "Yes!"Then Steven,Pearl,Amethyst,Garnet,Lapis,And Peridot all ran into Steven's house.

Peridot ran towards Steven's bed "Their coming!"She screamed At the top of her lungs. Steven looked at Peridot "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you."P\The gems looked at Steven and Peridot "Steven's right. Lets just stay positive right now."Lapis looked at the window "They already landed."she said. "Oh my god! Were going to die!"Peridot panicked. "L-Lapis what are we going to do? They are just going to shatter us for betraying homeworld."Peridot looked at lapis. "Well I don't know what their going to do to us." Steven grabbed a cookie cat "So I guess we wait?"He asked eating the cookie cat.

Yellow Diamond came out of the ship and looked at the house "Stupid human rituals."she murmured walking towards the house."Hey my house isnt that bad."Steven said. "Shh!"The gems said covering Steven's mouth. "Pearl please give me my weapon."Yellow Diamond demanded. "Y-yes my diamond."Yellow Pearl obeyed. "Stop right there!"The gem's yelled. "Who are you?!"Yellow Diamond asked in a mean voice. "We are the crystal gems!"The gems finally said."Damm that was a good intro!"Steven said. The gems looked at Steven "Any ways stop right there!"They said coming closer to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond chuckled "So this is your army?!"she looked at Steven "And who is this?!"She asked. The gem's blocked Steven"Don't get anywhere near him!"Pearl said. "It's time to end this!"Yellow diamond and lapis both came out."You.."Yellow Diamond said to them. Yellow Diamond aimed her weapon at the gems then shot them. "G-guys..."Steven fainted. "Take them to the ship we just need to stay here for a little while to see if other gems are here."Yellow diamond said.

Steven woke up "Huh?!"he said confused "Wh-where am I?"

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping

Steven looked around he felt lightheaded like he was about to faint. "So glad you woke up."A voice said in the darkness. "W-who are you? Where are the others?"Steven asked."Oh... their just getting ready to get shattered into pieces." Then the voice came out of the shadow."P-Peridot?!"Steven studdered. "Why are you doing this?"

She chuckled "Oh Steven we just want the crystal clods out of the way so that you can be one of us."

Steven looked at Peridot then he noticed that her eyes were glowing"No."He thought "She must be under Yellow diamond's control." He looked at Peridot who was now contacting Yellow diamond "My diamond..."Peridot said."Yes my Peridot how is this Steven?"Yellow Diamond asked."He is doing fine I was just about to hypnotize him."Peridot said.

As Steven heard their conversation he noticed gun lying on the ground next to him since Peridot was distracted he decided to grab the weapon with his ! Steven was free. "Huh?"Peridot turned around and saw Steven running towards her."Peridot look out!"Steven screamed aiming a piece of metal at her. He then threw the piece of metal at her. Pow! Peridot fell to the ground uncontious. "Oh shit! Peridot I so sorry (well not really) wake up!"Steven panicked. Peridot woke up confused "W-where am I? Steven why are you staring at me like that?"Steven was filled with joy but he remembered "Peridot? Do you remember...what happened to you?"He asked."To me?"Peridot replied.

"I-I mean all I remember is being a prisoner of Yellow diamond and thats it."She said."Anything else you left behind?"Steven asked."Oh yeah!I also remember being hypnotize by her too Lapis saw she'll tell you the rest of the story after we save the others seriously Lapis has been prisoned 3 freaking times!"Peridot added. "Oh god...she's going to hate me.""Why?"Steven asked."Because I imprisoned i'm a horrible friend. Lets go!"Peridot said running towards an exit.

Steven looked outside the window at the hallway they were walking in "So were in space now? Home is very far away."Steven said to himself. "Steven!."Peridot wispered."Their here!"Steven looked at the gems "Guys are you okay?"Steven asked.

"Yeah we are fine."Pearl replied. Garnet looked at Steven "Steven, please set us free."she asked feeling weak.

Steven unchained them "Finally!"Amethyst said "I could feel my wrist again!"Peridot looked at Lapis "Oh my stars Lapis i'm so sorry!"Lapis didnt say a word."L-lapis?"Peridot looked down "Oh... I understand now..."Peridot stopped then grabbed Lapis's hands "HEY LISTEN TO ME I SAID SORRY!"she screamed."Ok, ok! Just stop yelling at me geez!"Lapis said.

"So...what now?"Steven gems looked at Steven"What?"he asked."Never mind"Pearl said.

 **End!**

 **So a question someone might ask.**

 **Q: Since when was peridot hypnotized?**

 **A: Since Steven was knocked out.I just didn't Put it in the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm sorry

**For this chapter: Peridot and Lapis are talking to each other okay? Steven, Garnet Amethyst, and Pearl are the background characters. Just for this chapter. ;)**

Peridot ran with Steven,Amethyst,Pearl,Garnet,and Lapis. Peridot suddenly stopped Lapis saw and went back towards Peridot "What are you doing?!"Lapis asked trying to catch her breath. Peridot sat down "You just go on without me!"she said."Okay whats the problem?"Lapis asked sitting next to her. "Why are you so sad now?"

"It's just that..."Peridot sighed"It's just that, I'm a bad friend.""Why?"Lapis asked."I put all of my friends imprisoned!I also tried to kill you guys."Peridot explained.

Lapis looked at Peridot "I don't think your a bad friend or... roommate."Really?"Peridot lit up."I mean you sometimes do evil stuff but you actually stop and care."Lapis blushed."At least I see you happy instead of being lapressed."Peridot said smiling.

Lapis stood up and gave Peridot her hand "Come on lets go."she said. Peridot grabbed Lapis's hand "Okay..."Peridot said.

Steven looked around curious "Where's Peridot and Lapis?"He asked. "Here!"Lapis said. Amethyst looked at Lapis and Peridot "Where were you guys?" Peridot looked up at Lapis "W-we had some time to talk."she said.

 **Damm the shortest chapter I ever wrote!**


	5. Chapter 5: Peridot's sacrifice

The gems all ran towards the exit of the jail exit door when suddenly "St-STEVEN!"Peridot screamed trying to run . "Let go of me you clod!" she said struggling to move out of the rope. Steven ran back towards Peridot "Let her go!"He said getting out his shield. Yellow Diamond chuckled "You really think i'm going to let go of this defective Peridot?" Yellow diamond looked at Peridot who's now trying to untie herself. "Hey watch it!"Peridot said as her rope got tighter.

"What do you want from us?"Steven asked. "I want you to be shattered..."Yellow Diamond said. "WHAT?"The gems all said confused. "You shattered my sister...Pink diamond." she said. "That wasn't me!It was my mom!"Steven said. "Then where is rose?"Yellow diamond asked looking gulped "Um...she... kinda turned into me so im half of her." Yellow diamond looked at him "Well then I guess I have to shatter you."She said holding her weapon aiming it at Steven's gem. Peridot quickly untied herself and ran towards Steven."No!"She yelled as the weapon fired. Then the bullet hit Peridot. Poof! The gems all gasped. "Steven looked at Peridot's gem and quickly picked it up before Yellow Diamond could. "P-peridot?"tears started to come out of Steven's eye's. The gems all got out their weapons and attacked Yellow Diamond. "Steven,Lapis go and take Peridot's gem somewhere safe!"Garnet yelled.

Steven and lapis ran towards an empty room and closed the door shut and locked it."Is she okay?"Lapis asked. "Yeah..."He answered. "Let's hope she's okay."He said. "She will be okay she just needs to cool down a little."Lapis said trying to comfort Steven. Steven looked around the room "I think this is the storage room."He said picking up a pillow. "Luckily their's a pillow in here."He chuckled setting Peridot's gem down on the pillow. "Steven!"The gem's whispered behind the door. "Please let us in!" Steven opened the door and the gems quickly ran inside. "What happened?"Steven asked. "We ran away from her!"Pearl said freaking out. "We need to escape by an escape Peridot knows where it is."Garnet said. "Um...Steven? Why is Peridot's gem on a pillow?"Amethyst asked. "Oh so she could feel comfortable."Steven answered. Steven looked at Peridot's gem and smiled "Is everything okay Steven?"Pearl asked. Steven looked at Pearl "Yeah...I'm okay..."He said closing his eye's and fell asleep.


End file.
